


Sit With Me

by periferal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: In the same universe as Personhood





	

It was her fault. If she had just been stronger, if she just hadn’t let Adam hurt her so badly then maybe Blake would have stayed. Maybe if she had thought, for once, instead of charging in with her fists up, ready to punch. Maybe without the rage filling her head with light she would have won. Blake would still be with her. 

_ Maybe it’s just because she didn’t  _ really _ ever love you _ she thought, staring out the window on what felt like the hundredth day since they’d arrived here. Ruby had tried to visit again, this time sounding a lot less desperate and a lot more sad. Yang had refused to speak to her, and instead of trying to get her to talk, her sister had just stood by the door, watching her. Occasionally, she would give a small ramble about how Jaune was doing, or something like that. 

Yang was pretty sure Ruby was the only one who visited her regularly other than her dad, and even he usually only came in long enough to set a plate of food down on the desk, or, she supposed, to see if she was still breathing. Maybe the others visited sometimes, but never for very long, and never when she looked awake. 

She glanced over at the plate her dad had left this morning. Chicken, vegetables, the usual fair, and absolutely none of it appealing. Sure she was hungry sometimes, but it never lasted, and she would always end up thinking about Blake, anyway, out there without dads to make food for her. Out there without anyone.

There was a knock. Yang bit back the groan of frustration, seriously, if it was Ruby again it would just make her feel worse. Not that she was sure there was much “worse” to feel but whatever, she did not want to see Ruby.

Another knock, and someone speaking in a higher pitched voice than maybe even Nora. Her dad, maybe trying to soothe. 

The door was pushed open, the person not bothering to knock again and to Yang’s surprise she did not see the familiar sight of her little sister. Instead, the person standing there in front of her was recognizable for very different reasons.

“Neon?” Her voice was scratchy from infrequent use. “What are you doing here?”

The faunus girl gave Yang a bright smile, though there was an odd sadness about the edges that was compared to what Yang remembered from their fight during the tournament. “I told you I wanted to see you again,” she said. She sat cross-legged on the bed, curling her tail around her feet. “And I heard you weren’t doing so well.”

“Oh,” Yang said. She realized suddenly she hadn’t really tried to hide her arm. “Yeah, I guess I haven’t been.”

She shifted so that she was lying down completely, resisting the urge to pull the blanket up to entirely cover her face. That would just be awkward one-handed, anyway, and she didn’t like doing that sort of uncomfortable struggling in front of other people.

To Yang’s surprise, Neon barely looked at her arm. She didn’t comment on it either. Instead, she put her hands on her thighs and just watched Yang, as if waiting for her to say something. 

“How did you get here?” Yang finally asked. She wasn’t really curious, but it was words to fill the silence. She wasn’t sure how to proceed without the usual pity or guilt either.

“Told the pilot of a supply ship we were old friends!” Neon bounced on her words, “Which I realize isn’t entirely true, but I did mean to look you up after the tournament was over it was just. Well. You know.” She gave her own little shrug, “Everything.”

That was one way to put it. 

“You know, I’m not sure what to do now that I’m here,” Neon said. She drooped. 

“You- you could sit with me?” Yang asked. She was lonely. And nothing that had happened to Neon could be Yang’s fault. And she had yet to say sorry. It would be nice to have someone to sit next to. 

“I’d like that,” Neon said. She smiled. For the first time in a while, Yang almost smiled too. 


End file.
